Jocu's Evil Double
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and Megan come face to face with the evil Kocu!


**Here's a story done by guestsurpise for Guest! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu was laughing with Megan as they were playing in the garden and enjoying themselves. He was telling Megan all about a new knight that had come into their midst and she wanted to know more about Lancelot.

"He is a wonderful knight. I think you should spend more time with him," Jocu smiled.

"I want to get to know him more," Megan grinned.

"Wish granted," a voice cooed. Both grinned and turned as the large knight came into view and knelt down next to Megan. "Hello little one."

"Hello Lancelot," she smiled. "Will you go on a picnic with us today?"

"I would be delighted. As long as I have the permission of my prince," Lancelot said, glancing at Jocu.

"Wish granted." Jocu winked, now ushering them towards the tickle garden. Once they were settled, he went to Earth to check on a few people.

Meanwhile…

"YOU!" Soren barked. "Come forward!"

"Yes." The unnamed Nitian replied. He was strong and tall. Not as tall as Jocu and his brothers but tall enough.

"You will do fine. I want that child. The one they call Megan. But we can only get her if she thinks you are one of them. Here! Take this!" Soren said, throwing a vile of red liquid at the Nitian.

"What is this?" the Nitian asked.

"You will see. Now drink!" Soren commanded. The Nitian hesitated, but did as he was told. He then cried out in pain as he began to change. The entire room gasped as the Nitian before them was now an almost perfect replica of Jocu! But he had crimson fur instead of the bright red fur Jocu had and his eyes were a darker green.

"You look close enough to him. What is your name Nitian?" Soren barked out.

"I do not have one." The Nitian replied.

"Fine. We will call you Kocu for now." Soren smirked.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Kocu said.

"Yessssssss. That little one won't know the difference. After all, those brothers all look the same." Soren smirked, now pointing out the door. "Now wear this amulet. This will protect you for only a limited amount of time. The Lauhinian's realm is very difficult for us to penetrate. You only have one hour to get that child!"

Kocu nodded and darted out the door. He had a mission and he could only hope that he did not run into the one and only Jocu himself!

Meanwhile in the forest…

Megan was laughing and having fun with Lancelot. He lifted her high into the air and spun her around a few times. But she was curious if he had a tickle spot.

"One day, I'm going to find his tickle spot," she thought to herself. But within a few moments, Lancelot turned to her.

"Little one, I have to get something from inside the castle. Wait here for me," he said gently. Megan nodded and sat down on the warm and fuzzy grass. But as she saw him walk inside, she heard a cooing and purring sound from the bushes.

"Megan…little Meagan. Come here little one," the voice cooed. Megan turned and saw a figure approaching her.

"Jocu!" she smiled. "I thought you were gone to Earth."

"No little one. I didn't want to leave without you." Kocu said, now keeping himself hidden partially. "Come here and let's play a game!"

"Umm, ok! What game?! I'm waiting for Lancelot to come back. Can he play too?" Megan asked.

"NO! I mean..umm…little one this game is special with just you and me," Kocu cooed. Megan thought that was odd. Jocu never said anyone was excluded from his games or fun.

"Well, I don't know…he told me to stay here," Megan said, now getting an uneasy feeling. Jocu was acting strange.

Kocu was now worried because he could sense Megan was beginning to get suspicious. He then quickly switched tactics.

"Tell you what. I will tell him to come and meet us in a moment. Why don't I show you where we will play first?" Kocu said.

"Ok!" Megan said, now perking up at that. Kocu nodded and motioned for her to follow him. But as they hurried through the brush, they were unaware that Jocu had just gotten back from Earth. As Jocu began to search for Megan and Lancelot, he smelled the air. His eyes then got an angry glow. A Nitian was in their midst!

Kocu hurried because his amulet power was wearing off fast! As he got to the edge of the forest, he grabbed Megan's arm and her eyes opened wide, now seeing he wasn't Jocu!

"W-Who are you!? You're not Jocu but you look like him!" Megan gasped.

"You may call me Kocu," the Nitian in disguise growled. But as he picked her up, Megan began to scream in horror.

"LET ME GO! JOCU! LANCELOT! JOCU HELP!" Megan yelled, before Kocu slapped a clawed hand to her mouth.

"Quiet!" Kocu thundered.

"LET HER GO! NOW NITIAN!" Jocu roared, now thundering through the trees and quickly wrapping his tail around Megan. He pulled her to him in safety and roared at the Nitian. Kocu got down on all fours and the two began to square off. "You imposter!" Jocu hissed. "No wonder you got her. You had a temporary amulet to get through our defenses. But no matter how hard you all disguise yourselves…it will never work!"

"Yeah! There's only one Jocu! Jocu he said his name is Kocu! His name is even almost like yours," Megan said. Jocu took a second to wink at her and then lunged at the Nitian. The two rolled in the ground and began wrestling hard at each other. But Jocu being a prince, his strength was only matched by his oldest brothers and father. Kocu couldn't even breathe as he was pinned to the ground and Jocu wiggled his fingers deviously!

"Ready for the tickle of a lifetime Nitian?" Jocu smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please! Don't destroy me! I didn't want to do this, I was forced!" Kocu pleaded. Jocu looked at him and gave him a stern look.

"Kocu, you are an imposter. But there is only one me. I am the guardian of these humans and this realm. I will spare you if you promise to never show your face here again. If you do, you will suffer the consequences." Jocu warned, now letting him up. Kocu bowed in submission and turned and fled to the Nitian realm.

Jocu then turned to Megan and wrapped her up in his arms. "Are you alright little one?"

"Yes, now that you're here. Kocu was scary," Megan whimpered.

"Now, now…everything is alright. Take it easy. He is gone and shall never return. Now then…how about finding out Lancelot's tickle spot hmm?" Jocu winked, now taking Megan back to the castle and inside to find the new knight. Life was finally back to normal and everything was safe once more thanks to the one and only Jocu.

* * *

 **This was for a Guest who wanted to know what it would be like if Jocu had someone that acted and looked like him. As we all know, there is only one Jocu, but it is still cool to see how he would react to a Nitian imposter. However, this is the only story I will be doing with these two only because I have been told that names too close together (Kocu vs Jocu or Cassie vs Cassidy) make it hard to follow in a story because the names are too similar. I personally don't do doppelganger stories for my OCs (because each are unique in their own way), but I did this for the Guest who left a kind review and wanted to see what it would be like. Guest I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Fun Facts: The Royal Family are an elite group of Lauhinians. The other males or females in the realm are not as strong, fast, or powerful with their magic than the royals. However, beings such as Empress Risa and Enchanter Kumi who work alongside the family are strong as well and are too a part of the elite group. Elite does not mean snobs; it means that their bloodline is stronger than an average Lauhinian and meaning they can go toe to toe with Nitians more easily. Elites are very rare in the realm because they are only through the royal family or through a few choice others which King Lauhin makes elites. This is why the royal family and their helpers are needed often. However, King Lauhin is limited on who can be an elite and who cannot so that is why they are rare.**

 **The royal family fur colors are brighter than average Lauhinians and when they stand side by side, a royal's fur will almost glisten in the sun. That is how you can also tell the difference between them. Females may have a slightly brighter color as well due to being feminine but if they are not a royal their fur does not glisten. Glisten does not mean shine very brightly, but there is a slight shine that radiates off their fur when standing side by side with others. It helps newcomers distinguish them better. And in plus, the brothers do not always wear their crowns so this helps tremendously. ;)**


End file.
